youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Skooled Zone
Skooled Zone is a YouTube Gaming and Edutainment channel known for its "Trivia Walkthroughs" (a term coined by Paul, YouTuber and owner of the channel). The channel also features tips, tricks, strategy guides, and tutorials of many popular gaming titles. About The Skooled Zone is especially known for the factoids given about things encounter in the gaming environments. This isn't just lore about about the game itself, but real life facts and trivia. The owner and host of the channel, known only as Paul, has a cheerful, family-friendly style of commentary and a distinctive, giddy laugh. The Skooled Zone is currently his only channel. He grew a significant number of subscribers during 2016 through his Trivia Walkthroughs of Fallout 4. History The Skooled Zone was registered on> YouTube on September 24, 2014. However, videos weren't posted to the channel until June of 2015. It was during this gap of time that Paul absorbed everything he could learn about YouTube and video editing, as explained in his clever video OPERATION ALL-IN. Currently, the channel has over 50,000 subscribers and 300 videos on it with over 5 million views. Most videos on the Skooled Zone are gaming videos but there are channel update videos as well, which are dubbed "Homeroom Announcements" to align with the school type theme of the channel. Along with the Homeroom Announcements, there are several branded terms used to convey the fusion between school and video games. Paul calls the comment section of his videos the After Skooled Club, for example. He also uses the catchphrase, "Stay Smart!" as a sign-off on every walkthrough. He also has other playlists with names like The Game Tutor, Xtra Kredit, and After Skooled Specials. Explanation Video Personality Paul has a somewhat uncommon personality for YouTube. He consistently maintains a vibrant and positive attitude. He speaks in an inclusive and communal style (using pronouns like we, us, and ours) during his game play. He never uses profanity in his videos, and rarely criticizes the games he plays. He is very caring, with plans to donate the proceeds from his merchandise sales to various charities, and loves to educate during his videos. He is also known to be very interactive with his fans in the comment sections of his videos (AKA, the After Skooled Club). Games Played Some games that Paul has played include: * Dishonored * Sniper Elite 3 * Grand Theft Auto V * Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 * Assassin's Creed Syndicate * Far Cry Primal * Fallout 4 * Quantum Break * Battlefield 1 * Mafia 3 * Dishonored 2 * Sniper Elite 4 * Skyrim (on his Patreon-only feed) And many more. (Check out the latest ones here) Upcoming Walkthroughs Games that Paul might play: * Mass Effect: Andromeda This list is just a prediction based on the past games he has played. Quotes * "Stay smart!" (Outro) * "Love, Peace, Knowledge..." (Outro to 'Homeroom Announcement' videos) * "Whazzup guys, and welcome to another episode on the Skooled Zone" (Intro to 'Trivia Walkthrough' videos) * Flitch (A portmanteau he coined between "fun" and "glitch" to mean a glitch that works in your favor) * Open Mic (A term he uses when inviting viewers to give the factoids in a particular episode) * "Lootin' & Skoolin'" (One of his signature catch-phrases) * "Peace out." (Outro) * "That's right! Tryin' to run up on me." (To defeated enemies in a game) * "Ok, so... yeah." or "That's crazy." (Whenever he gets bewildered) * "Nice. Good times!" (When he succeeds at something) Trivia * He lives in Los Angeles, CA * He's a self-described animal lover and semi-vegetarian * Tigers are his favorite animal * Fallout 4 is favorite video game so far *He worked for many years as a graphic and web designer *He practices the martial arts, namely Kung Fu *He donates all profits from merchandise sales to charities Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers